omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeon (Skullgirls)
Character Synopsis Aeon is The Trinity's reclusive goddess of time who observes history from beyond this world, and one important villains in indie game Skullgirls. Is a divine being with the ability to manipulate time itself. She is able to manipulate alternate timelines, capture moments on the battlefield to unleash later (like a bubble in time containing all attacks executed within its bounds), rewind time, slow it down, and stop it. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C, likely High 2-A Verse: Skullgirls Name: Aeon Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Goddess of Time, Member of the trinity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 4), Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Time Travel, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Acausality, Probability Manipulation, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Necromancy, Barrier Creation, Power Absorption, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Danmaku, Wish Granting Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Aeon was stated to have the ability to manipulate numerous timelines , including ones that shouldn't exist, it's also stated that each is representations of what history might have been ), likely '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Views the entire Skullgirls Game as nothing more than a work of fiction that is below her existence) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the entire universe and is transcendent of linear time. Likely transcends the entire Skullgirls setting, given that it's nothing but fiction in her eyes) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Can manipulate several timelines, including ones that shouldn't exist. It's also stated that other potential histories exist and that there is a branching timeline for each), likely 'High Multiversal+ '(Views a 4th Dimensional game as nothing more than a fictional setting in relation) '''Durability: Multi-Universe Level, likely High Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Multi-Universal '''to likely '''High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Able to view the past, present, and future of everything in all of the Skullgirls's timelines, but isn't aware of Mother's intentions or general knowledge on her own world) Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aeon:' Aeon is a divine being with the ability to manipulate time itself. She is able to manipulate alternate timelines, capture moments on the battlefield to unleash later (like a bubble in time containing all attacks executed within its bounds), rewind time, slow it down, and stop it. She also wields hypothetical versions of her opponents to attack, conjured from the distorted reflections on her hourglass. She may use figures from the past, characters that have not been seen yet, and alternate versions of the cast including ones where they have become the next Skullgirl. Her own attacks are themed after sand, glass, and Khronos’s serpentine incarnation with animations that don’t always flow forward. Playing off of her shut-in otaku tendencies, some of her moves may bring in her accumulated merchandise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Skullgirls Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Time Traveler Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Sand Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Size Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorbers Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Bone Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Wish Granters Category:Tier 2